domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Gilgamesh
"Enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! ... And ladies who dress like men!" ::-Gilgamesh 'Gilgamesh '''is a recurring villain in the ''Final Fantasy ''series. Having appeared in the following Final Fantasies: The GBA and PSP remakes of Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI Advance, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XI, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII:Revenant Wings, Chocobo Tales 2, Dissidia, and Duodecim. Gilgamesh is the series' MOST recurring character, and is thus not tied to any one specific game. He was the eleventh Final Fantasy villain to appear in Domus Facina, and was introduced in Episode 0021. Traits Appearance Gilgamesh's design is a fusion of his original Amano art, and his sprite from the PSP version of ''Final Fantasy. Gilgamesh wears a red, horned helmet, and metal armor around his torso and abdomen. Various types of leather line his right arm, while his left arm is mostly cloth. He wears a red skirt, and gray pants with red polkadots. He has a giant spiked pauldron on the back of his left shoulder. He has gray skin, and wears red warpaint. Personality Gilgamesh is a haughty, loud-mouthed buffoon who thinks he's the mightiest warrior alive. Even if that were true, he's definitely not the smartest. Gilgamesh tries his best to look cool and villainous, but his screw-ups just make him look foolish. In Domus Facina, he is depicted with a severe, almost unrealistic case of dyslexia. Weapons Being a weapon-hunter, Gilgamesh has a vast collection of legendary weapons... or so he thinks. They're all fake. What's more, they're so obviously fake, and he doesn't even know it. His "Brotherhood" has two prongs instead of one, and is more translucent than the original. His "Revolver Gunblade" has no trigger, and a chocobo is etched in the side instead of Griever. And his "Buster Sword" has twice the amount of holes, and the word "FAKE" is written right on it in Japanese. Surely, his stupidity knows no bounds. His other weapons include fake versions of the Excalibur (called Excalipoor), Tournesol, Wyrmhero Blade, Masamune, Zantetsuken, Orichalcon, and Lightbringer. He has some normal weapons too, like his treademark naginatas, some kunai, a mace, a sword, an axe, and some spears. Powers An Onion Knight/Morpher. Gilgamesh is an amazingly verstaile warrior, capable of growing extra limbs and wielding any number of weapons with them. He can cast many spells, including Aera, Goblin Punch, Shell, Protect, Haste, Dischord, Gale Cut, Hurricane, Death Claw, Missile, Flash, Time Slip, Lilliputian Lyric, Pond's Chorus, Terminate, Lv.2 Sleep, Lv.3 Disable, Lv.4 Break, and Self-Destruct. He also possesses the Dragoon ability Jump, and the Thief ability Flee. He has many skills as well, like Ultimate Illusion, Perfect Defense, Bitter End, and Monarch Sword. His most notable skill is his unique ability to travel between the Final Fantasy worlds and change his shape to blend in with them. Story Final Fantasy Series While it is never stated exactly where Gilgamesh came from in the first place, it is possible that he came from Vana'diel, as the Gilamesh there mentions having a father there upon the ending of the Rise of the Zilart, ''who told him to adopt and raise a little girl they found at sea, who he named Lion. How he gained the ability to shapeshift and travel between galaxies is unknown. He seeks powerful, legendary weapons, a task he grossly fails at accomplishing. In the Final Fantasy world, he sought the sword Excalibur in the Lifespring Grotto, but it turned out to be fake. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, he was one of The Creator's many minions summoned from other worlds. In Final Fantasy VI, he sought the Excalibur again, but was fooled by the heroes when they presented him with the Excalipoor at Dragon's Neck Colosseum. In Final Fantasy VIII, he worked alongside the heroes, having believed that they gave him the Zantetsuken, despite it being an accident. In Final Fantasy IX, he worked with his partner Enkidu to find the Exclibur II, disguising themselves as card-crazed treasure fanatics. Enkidu found his way to Excalibur's location, but thinking that the real thing looked fake, took Excalipur instead, and then went looking for the Tin Armor. In Final Fantasy XI, Gilgamesh is disguised as a hume, and leads a group of pirate-like adventurers called the Corsairs. In Final Fantasy XII, he attacks random passers-by and steals their swords, along with his partner Enkidu (now disguised as a canine). Gilgamesh has had many adventures, but his most recent adventure was in the world of Final Fantasy V, where he served as ExDeath's lieutenant. Constantly antagonizing a group of heroes led by Bartz Klauser, Gilgamesh eventually realized he was on the wrong side. Having been banished by ExDeath, Gilgamesh fought alongside of the heroes when they confronted the immortal Necrophobe. But Gilgamesh, having recently worked for Necrophobe's master, knew that there was only one way to kill Necrophobe, so he stepped forward to use Self-Destruct. But then the Landlord warped him to Domus Facina. Domus Facina Gilgamesh, not including his intro, was first seen pestering Sephiroth at ''Lali-Ho! Convenience Store during Sephiroth's Milk Saga. Having no idea what a fudge bar was, he decided to purchase one, and when the cashier told him what it was, Gilgamesh misheard it as "F**k bar". He later does the exact inverse of this when Sephiroth cusses, confusing it with the word "fudge". Eventually, Gilgamesh bumped into his old master, ExDeath. Before ExDeath could spill the beans about how Gilgamesh dies, he mysteriously forgets and decides to re-hire him. Category:Characters